The Right Words
by egoofy34
Summary: Takes place after the last scene in "There's no place like home" ... just a little added conversation between JJ and Emily. How I wanted the episode to end... JJ/Emily... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


A/N – So I'm back…. After watching "There's no Place Like Home" I couldn't get this story idea out of my head. It takes place right after the last scene of the show. This is how I would have liked to see it end. I have to thank my good friend Zuzana for always pushing me to write. Hope everyone likes it…

Summary- Just a little added scene at the end of "There's no Place Like Home" between JJ and Emily…

ENJOY!

JJ wiped at the tears that were steadily streaming down her face. She was exhausted. Ever since Will's "911" text she had been running on fumes. Never had three little numbers caused so much fear. One glance at the text had sent her mind reeling, with a million different scenarios running through her head.

"How's Henry?" Emily asked causing JJ to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Emily replied with a smile.

"That's okay. I just thought everyone was gone." JJ replied back, offering Emily a seat in the chair next to her. "Henry's doing okay. Tired, but he was determined to get story time."

"Yeah I heard. It still amazes me that you have that memorized." Emily smiled taking JJ's hand.

"Oh like you don't." JJ half laughed and Emily shrugged her shoulders. "God I just want to get home and hug him and never let go."

"Me too sweetie. Me too." Emily said as she pulled JJ into a hug. It had been a rough case for everyone. It was bad enough that they had to deal with an unstable unsub but they had to deal with truly frightening weather too. Emily had never been a fan of storms but there was something truly unnerving hearing that the women you love and your best friend were in the direct path of the monster storm. Luckily both JJ and Morgan had come out unharmed but it was enough to make even the strongest women weak in the knees.

"I should have been there." JJ mumbled into Emily's shoulder. "He was sick and yet I still left to go to work. What kind of mother does that make me?"

"Jennifer you listen to me you are a great mother. Henry knows what you do is important and…"

"But Will…"

"Screw Will. He's just trying to get under your skin you know that. I mean he's not exactly father of the decade now is he?"

"I guess you're right." JJ sighed thinking back to the two years that Will had all but disappeared from her and their son's life. He had only recently returned begging for forgiveness and trying to win JJ back. However, what Will had not anticipated was that while he had been gone, JJ and Emily had grown closer. A lot closer and by the time Will had returned they had been living together for four months. Henry had even taken to calling Emily, Mama Em; much to Will displeasure. Several arguments later Will had finally conceded that JJ was no longer his and that he had no one to blame but himself. He vowed to stay close by for Henry's sake but now that JJ was back with the BAU and he was once again watching Henry when JJ and Emily we gone the old feelings that caused Will to leave in the first place were coming to the surface.

"Of course I'm right." Emily smiled kissing the top of JJ's head.

"But I can't help but think that had I still been at the Pentagon I would have been there. "

"Yes that is true. I can't deny that but you weren't happy there and Henry deserves a mother that is happy. He may not fully understand it now but when he's older he will understand that the things you do every day make a difference. That you help people." Emily felt offer a slight nod on her shoulder. Emily reached down and pulled JJ's chin up so that JJ was looking at her. "And eventually he will understand that you and I both do this because we love him so much. WE do this to make the world just a little safer for him." Emily reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind JJ's ear. "Now come on, let's head back to the hotel. It's been a long day and I for one am exhausted."

"Okay." Both JJ and Emily stood up but before Emily could walk off JJ grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her back towards her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emily asked as she rested her hands on JJ's waist, while JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"For being you. For always knowing what to say to make me feel better." JJ leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." Emily replied and then leaned in for another kiss. Once again it was a simple peck on the lips but for them it meant so much more. "Now come on. The sooner we get back to the hotel the sooner we get to bed. I'm pretty sure we are going to need all the sleep we can get. Something tells me Henry's going to be full of energy tomorrow, now that he's feeling better."

"I think you might be right." JJ smiled as the two women walked out of the police station hand in hand. It may have been a stressful couple of days, but together they could face anything.

A/N- So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
